The Diary of a Swordsman
by BoomSickle
Summary: This tells about the first few years of Guys life, his friends, school,how he became a swordsman, and a very unforseen pairing. GuyxNino. R
1. Chapter 1

Good morning world. This is a fic I wrote when I was eleven, so please, be gentle.

This is a story about Guy, his life, and a VERY unforeseen pairing. R&R!

Prologue: A boy and his blade

Guy's POV

"Aww, isn't he adowaaable? Kuchie Kuchie Koo!" I was only three years old at that moment, but I was felling pretty weird at that moment.

"I know! Wets get him a wittuw bow and awwow!" My mom said, tickling me. My parents were archers, but not me! Even when I was little, I knew the sword was my path. My parents were Selena and Isaac Garchina.

Now to skip ahead, when I as six, I held my first bow. Seriously, I felt like the coolest person in the world when I was aiming at my first target practice with my dad helping me. As I knoched the arrow on the bowstring, my dad said, "Now aim directly at the-"

But I had already let go of the arrow. I couldn't believe what happened next. The arrow ricocheted off a rock, went straight into the air, killed a duck, then fell and stuck into an adult archer's arm.

"AHHH! YOU STUPID LITTLE—" He started saying the same funny words my dad uses when he bets on a racehorse and loses. Then the man fell to the ground.

I scurried over and pulled the arrow out of the man with the duck still on it.

"Yayy!" I shouted, "I got dinner!"

My dad stared at me, and then smiled. He knew the man was only unconscious.

"Mmm…duck." Dad said. I looked at him quizzically.

"I'm not talking about the duck…"

&&&

The next few days, I wasn't allowed near dad's bow. I wondered why. For some reason, I was actually into bows at that time. But that all changed when I was outside one day and wandered off to a field, where I saw a Hero Fighting a Sniper. I saw the the hero totally kick the sniper's butt! The hero charged and knocked the sniper on the ground. When the sniper got up, the hero jumped and slammed his sword on the snipers face. That's all it took. One front row seat to a battle like that and I knew I wanted to follow the path of the blade.

I didn't have time to tell my parents, though, because the hero spotted me.

"You! (Gasp) weren't supposed to… (cough) see…that…"

He started to run toward me. I ran as fast as I could away from him. I would have been a goner if it weren't for Mom. She showed up and shot the hero like he was just standing there! Mom was better than dad at the bow, so I'm glad she was the one to save me.

"Guy Garchina! Come here now!" Mom shouted. So I went home.

Even though it was archery that saved me, I still went out when my parents were asleep to get the hero's sword.

The moment I held it, I was in love. I was cutting things and swinging my new sword all night before I finally cane inside. I actually said "good night" to the sword before hiding it under my bed and going to sleep.

I repeat, this is my first fanfic. I didn't even know about this website when I wrote it on paper. Ill update as often as I can. C ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot, all my "loyal" fans. I guess you're too cool to review this story. But not reviewing can lead to a type of cancer. So review! If you do, I'll make the story better!

Chapter One: The School.

I managed to keep the sword a secret for three years. That was hard, because being caught with a sword in this house is worse than being caught with a dirty magazine. Luckily, my parents aren't the kind that will raid you're room every month (Coughmyparentsinreallifecough.).

Slowly, my parents and I began seeing less of each other, since I was out practicing with Randy. (Yes, I named my sword.). I think my parents are getting suspicious, because they say things like "Looking 'sharp' son!", but I think it's just me.

I went to my first day of third grade when I was nine. The thing about my tribe, the Kutolah, is about 80 of the population were trained for bows, if you haven't already figured that out. I you don't believe me, look at out school flag. It looks like a bow and arrow, and below it was two arrows making an X, and under_ that_ was a quote that says "In bows we trust." Scary, huh? Fortunately, our school basically teaches only fighting, unlike other schools that teach "math" or "science" with no fighting whatsoever. How can they stand it? I think there should be a weapon drive or something for those other schools.

Anyway, the first thing we did was pledge allegiance, and then we got a tour of the school. I was amazed by all the things I saw, such as the swimming pool the aquarium, the armory, and the classrooms. My teacher for weapons was Ms.Katre. When I went into the class, the teacher spoke.

"Good morning class! Today, we will learn about- HEY! DON'T-"But a kid that was already climbing on the shelves had already smashed a picture of Ms. Katre and her fiancé, Derek.

"YOU!" The teacher shrieked, "PRINCIPAL NED'S OFFICE, NOW!"

The child walked out of the classroom in fake shame.

"I can read your thoughts, children, and you all will be staying after school for 45 minutes to write a report on why you don't climb onto Ms. Katre's shelves to do meaningless destruction to the only picture of her boyfriend!"

The class, including me, started to giggle. I heard students say stuff like, "Teacher's got a booooyfrieeend." And, "Ms. Katre and Derek, sittin' in a tree!"

Now she was really mad! "Multiplication time! 45 minutes of after- school work times two is an hour thirty!"

I couldn't believe it! I didn't do anything! I wondered how that other kid who destroyed the picture was doing while we learned about the weapon's triangle.

"Axes beat lances." Ms. Katre began, "lances beat swords," (when she said that, I gave a silent "Nooo!"), "and swords beat lances." She concluded. "Yes!" I said out loud. Ms.Katre had heard me.

"Do you have something to add…Umm…" She flipped through her book for a name. "Guy?"

Some people started mumbling. One kid even said, "Yes, teacher?" But she said "No, Tracie. His name is Guy." The mumbling turned into confused mumbling. I stood up.

"Yes, I do." I began, "When I get older, I want to be, umm… A swordsman!"

The kids started to giggle again. "Guy wants to be a swordsman, guy wants to be a swordsman!" I heard. I felt like that elf in the story of the magic red-nosed reindeer. The elf who wants to be a dentist instead of a toy making slave. Then, I started to do some mumbling of my own.

"If you would let me finish," Ms. Katre said, "I was about to say that archers have no weapon weaknesses.

Bullcrap!

"That's not true!" I shrieked, "I saw a hero totally whip a sniper when I was five!"

Now it was mumble mania. "Guy, I can NOT tolerate lies! Corner, dunce cap, NOW!"

I reluctantly went to the corner. While there, I saw that other kid come back from the office. After a while, I saw someone else walk up to Ms.Katre and say, "Why doesn't Zak have to stay after school?"

"Whatever he went through at the office was punishment enough." She replied.

I was walking down the hall after class when I heard someone shout "Hey! Hey you, Guy!"

After the name thing in class, he could be talking to anybody.

"You!" It was a male voice. "I…am…talking…to…you!" I felt hands around my shoulders as I was whirled around to see the face of the kid who got sent to the office earlier.

"Hey, dunce-cap guy!" (Great, now I have a reputation.) "I've been meaning to catch up to you. Want to be friends?"

I stood there, thinking. Here I was, minding my own business, when suddenly I am asked to be friends with someone who got sent to the office at the first day of school!

"Wait, you cant just-"I began, when he interrupted, "Great! Cool now let's go over there do you like grape juice I do my name is Zak!"

He said that so fast I asked him "Are you part squirrel?" Instead of laughing, he frowned, turned away and muttered "Typical…"

"Wait!" I shouted, "It was a joke. You talk pretty fast." I paused. " My name is Guy, and I want to be a-"

"Swordsman, right?"

"How did you know?" I asked, astonished.

"Who doesn't? News of that spread faster that wildfire. Everyone wants to be a freaking archer, but not me! I want to be a paladin. That's why I came to you. You're the only other person who wants to be something other than an archer.

"By the way, I sort of have a…reputation around here.

"What kind of reputation?" I asked, "a reputation for looking exactly like the guy who's writing this story?"

"What guy?"

"Never mind"

Zak looked confused, but continued. "I'm sort of a… troublemaker."

"Dur-de dur." I said, cross-eyed.

"Well," He said, "You would be like me too if you had that teacher last year. I'd be crippled if it weren't for the principal! He'll just give you a note and expect you to give it to you're parents!" He stopped to take a breath. "If you don't do something 'bad' enough to get you sent to the office, you will suffer all year, seeing as when one person goes to the office, all the others will suffer. Speaking of class" He stated "We're here!"

He had talked the entire way to the next class. Health class.

"Well, we had better go inside." I said to Zak.

"Righto."

After class, Zak and I walked down the hallway. It was the end of the day. Not much happened except a kid shouting "Hang in there, Guy!"

Confused, I made my way to the door with Zak.

This chapter is a lot longer than the last one, I know, so it took me a while to write. Yes Zak doesn't only look like me, he _is_ me. C ya next chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

Only 1 REVIEW! WHY? Flame or something, but just review! I know it sucks, but you can review and tell me how much it sucks! If you want to understand another (and much better) story I'm going to publish in a few months maybe, you must first slog through this one! BEGIN CHAPPY!

Doing time:

I was walking with Zak after school to the exit when it happened.

"If I don't have another day like that for the rest of my life, it'll be too soon!" I told him, "I'm glad it's ove-"

Just then, I felt the same grabbing feeling I felt when Zak was trying to get my attention earlier.

"You!" To my horror, it was Ms. Katre. "My room. NOW!"

She dragged me away by the ear. "I can't believe you thought you could get away from me! Thought you could just sneak out, did you? Well, nothing gets past me. NOTHING!"

_If that's so true, then why is Zak getting away? _I wanted to say, but why make him suffer when he was getting away scott-free? _Because he is the reason Ms. Crabby-Butt was putting me in detention in the first place!_ But if I don't tell on him now, he will owe me later.

Once I was in the classroom, I went to my desk and looked in it for a pencil. I found a pencil and a slightly sloppy note. It was from Zak! It read:

Guy.

Thanx 4 taking the het. I wil repay u latr.

Sined, Zak.

P.S. If im cot, ples do not pay atenchun to this letr.

That Zak. In This letter, I had learned three things about him. One, the only thing that he could have done better is that he could have actually been here with me. Two, he had horrifying grammar skills.And three; he was pretty clever, minus the writing. He did the best thing he could do without getting caught.

"Guy!" Ms. Katre snapped. I looked up at her.

"Yes'm?" I asked.

"START…WRITING!" I swear, if I had unchewed gum in my desk, I'd get in huge trouble for buying the wrong brand with the relationship I had with her now. I pulled a piece of paper out and started writing.

_Why I don't do "meaningless nonsense" to Ms.Crapsac's picture of her boyfriend. One reason is she will throw a hissy fit if you look at her funny._

Wow, that came out easy. I thought I'd might enjoy this…

_Another reason is she has a whip behind her desk. Third reason is if you want to be anything but an archer in the class, Ms.Hissy will insult and scorn you. Now if you are dumb enough to not pay heed this warning and do something even remotely bad, Ms. Oh-you-looked-at-me-now-you're-in-trouble-mister will send you to the principal and make everyone else think they are in Hell!_

_Now, if you bad boys have any brain cells whatsoever, you will not, I repeat, NOT so much as think about anything worse than breaking a pencil. Get it, got it, good._

"_Note: all name starting with Ms refer to Ms.Katre."_

I didn't care how much trouble this got me in, but I made a copy of it and, for the remaining fifteen minutes, doodled a picture of Ms.Katre bleeding at the end of my sword. When I turned my work in, I started out the door, because I saw the following "Kyahhh!" of rage coming a mile away. When I got out of the door, I saw Zak waiting for me.

"What are you- why are you...never mind, RUN!" I shouted as I saw Ms.Katre stomping down the hall from the outside.

0.0

When we were out of school bounds, I asked Zak, "What were you doing outside of school?"

"I was waiting for you, Guy!" He responded

"But why?" I asked

"Cuz were buds..." he paused as I gave him a blank stare. "Alright, I didn't want to wait until tomorrow for a status report. How did it go?"

"It was actually kind of fun. I wrote down Ms.Katre's rules from my point-of view."

"So that's why she screamed?"

"Yip. C'mon, let's get out of here."

END! I know it took hella long to update, but I'm getting hammered by a very important test I have to take for 2 weeks!

Poll: Who's hotter? Priscilla or Limstella?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this chapter may be a little short, but I originally planned that this chapter and the other one to be one big chapter. Also this whole thin has been edited from its original writing. Not for content, but just to keep it from sounding completely lame! ROLLING…START! (I do not own any characters from this story except Zak and Guy's old man and old woman.)

Zak and I weren't even strolling for three minutes before he blurted out, "Say, why don't we go to your house?"

I was delighted. "Sure! But I have some questions to ask. Like when did Ms.Katre become a teacher? And why did that person in the hall the other day shout 'hang in there Guy!'?"

Zak was quiet for a moment, and then began talking.

"Rumor has it that a meteorite fell from the sky a few years ago and had an evil creature in it. A creature that had three heads, tentacles, and emitted an evil aura. It is said, that in order to be evil, the creature mustn't be conspicuous, so it cut off two of its own heads and all of its tentacles. It grew two legs and with its heads gone, it no longer emitted an aura, so it appeared in a school to practice…" Zak paused, and then shouted in a low voice, "EEEEVIIILLL!"

Zak started cackling madly. "Blahaahaahahabutaglah! Now the actual year was—"He began, but I interrupted "Okay, ok! Really, that's all I needed to know." _Ms.Katre, an alien, HA!_ I thought. Then I asked, "So, what about the other answer?"

Zak froze. "T-to what other question?"

"The one about the kid saying 'Hang in th-"

"I don't know." Zak interrupted. "Well, we're here!" He continued. We had already made it to my house.

"Let's go inside and meet you're parents are they archers 'cause my parents are nomads nomads are archers on horse back did you know that huh huh huh?"

Zak was talking fast again. "Seriously, are you part squirrel?" this time, Zak laughed.

We went inside, only to find scowling faces on us from my parents.

"Guy!" Mom shrieked. "What do you have to say for yourself? Detention! On the first day at school!" Mom looked at Zak. "And…AND STANGERS! How could you?"

I was confused. How did mom figure out that I had detention?

"Mom, dad, this is Zak, and our teacher," I said, "Is an evil old hag!"

My parents gasped.

"How could you say that about your teacher?" Dad exclaimed. "She has taken you under her wing to teach you, when she could be in Bern castle having her feet massaged! But no, she took that away from herself to teach you!"

Ahh, the old guilt trip. Parents never change.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" they shrieked simultaneously.

"Well…" I began, "I've learned a lot from this talk, and I've got one thing to say… Did you date Ms.Katre when you were younger, dad? Are you standing up for her?" At the thought, Zak and I burst out laughing. "Be-because that is NOT what h-happened!" I said, choking on laughter.

"Then what DID happen, Mr. Smart guy?" Mom asked after I had calmed down. Zak hadn't.

"Hahahaha! S-see, that's funny! Be-because … hi-his name is Guy, right? And you said… I'll be quiet now." Zak said after discovering that no one found that funny. Mom pulled me inside.

"You!" She said to me. "Got to the table!" She looked at Zak. "Mack, go home!"

"It's Zak! Z-A-"Mom slammed the door on him. When I was yanked to the table, Dad asked, "Now let's get our who's, what's and why's straight! WHO was that? WHAT was he doing here? WHAT did you do to get yourself detention, and WHY did you do it?"

"Okay, in order," I began, "that was Zak and he is my best friend, and I didn't do anything to get detention. This kid named…uhh…Joe; he destroyed a picture of Ms.Katre and her boyfriend. Joe was sent to the office and Ms.Katre punished the rest of us for being 'young and reckless'"

"Do you expect us to believe that pack of…" Mom began, but dad whispered something in her ear "…Truths? Because if you do, we do." She gave a confused shrug to dad, who offered a look that seemed to have said, _I'll explain later._

"Thanks mom!" I said gratefully, "but I still have one question. How did you know I had gotten detention?"

"I'll answer that." Dad said. "Ms.Katre sent the Horsy Express!"

The Horsy Express, of course! I'll Have to ask Zak where he lives later and get his address.

That night, we all ate our dinner in silence. No one spoke or really made a sound except forks clanging. It seems to me that dad had explained to mom what he wanted to get across. What I don't understand is what that was.

Yep, not the Pony express, but the Horsy Express! … Please don't kill me! (Apologizes for lateness of updating.)

Poll: What came first timeline-wise? Fire Emblem: Rekka no ken or sacred stones?


	5. Chapter 5

Never fear, I AM HERE! I would like to apologize again for that horrible horsy express thing, but it was either that or a sniffing carrier pigeon. I think that Blazing Sword came after Sacred Stones, because the fire emblem became the fire emblem in Sacred Stones, and they call it the fire emblem in Blazing Sword. And I can see that nobody cares about that, so ima justa gonna starta writing. Even though this isn't my best work, I think it will be all right once you see where this is all going.

After I had woken up and had breakfast, I went outside with my bag tied around my arm, headed for school. While I was walking, I saw Zak run up to me.

"Hiya Guy so what happened last nigh did you-"

I interrupted, "Squirrelly!"

"Oops." He said.

We walked for a while, quietly. I broke the silence by saying, "Zak, are you sure that you don't know why that voice in the hall the other day said, 'Hang in there Guy'?"

"NO!" He exploded. "Now, will you stop pestering me? Sheesh!"

"You know…" I began, "That that was the worst possible thing you could have said to make me believe you, right?"

"…Yeah, I know," He admitted. "One time, I…I… I punched a kid to keep him from taking the last milk at lunch! Hit 'im hard, too. In the chin."

I thought for a moment. Was I hanging out with the wrong crowd? Was Zak really a bully? Only one way to find out.

"Zak," I began, "you know you are going to have to cut all that out to be my friend, right?"

"I know. I already did!"

"What?" I asked.

"Have I put you in a coma yet?"

"No." I admitted.

"Okay, then shut up."

Zak and I laughed. As soon as we got to school, everyone was quiet and staring at us. I could still see the burning rage in Ms.Katre's Eyes when I went to class.

"Class," Ms.Katre began, "We are now going to study what bows do to wyverns. Can anyone tell me what a wyvern is? Guy?"

My head shot up. I didn't even have my hand up. I knew at once that this was some ind of revenge for the letter I wrote. I still knew the answer, though.

"A wyvern is sort of like a flying lizard. Bows and Wyrmslayers are effective against them"

"But when is an archer going to use a sword?" Ms.Katre said, ignoring my intelligence for knowing about that sword.

"Well," I began, "He could be a nomad trooper, or the archer could realize that bows suck and swords own." (True, thought I, the incredibly handsome and smart author.)

"Guy!" She boomed, "You stay in at recess, and you too, Zak!"

"What? Why?" Zak questioned.

"I think you know why, young man!"

He didn't, but I did. For being friends with me.



Recess came too quickly. While we were at our desks, Ms.Katre said, "Well, it's a nice, sunshiny day, so I think I'll open a window!"

She raised the curtains. Outside, I saw kids playing with things I've never seen before. We didn't have recess yesterday because it was the first day in school, and we were caught up in touring things. Recess sure looked fun, but Ms.Katre was going to have to do a lot better than opening a window to torture me.

"Here is some chalk." She said, handing me and Zak a piece each. "Write 'I am an archer and proud of it' until recess is over."

_Could Ms.Katre really read minds_? I thought. We started writing on the black board once she left. I only wrote the sentence once, but I did so very slowly. So did Zak. Hey, she never told us _how many_ times we had to write it, did she?

After about 15 minutes, Ms.Katre came back with a bag. When she saw how little Zak and I wrote, she started to huff "Gu-"But was stopped by all of the kids suddenly pouring in the room from outside.

During class, we were learning about the four heroes in the battle of the Scouring about a millennium ago when someone passed me a note.

"Pass it on." She said quietly.

I unfolded the note and read it silently to myself. "Guy and Zak are g- hey!"

It had a picture of Zak and I, labeled as such, holding hands and… KISSING?

"Oops, heh heh." The person who passed it to me said. "Wrong number!"

She yanked the note from my hand. I didn't ask who wrote the note, because Ms.Katre was listening. I was sure of that.

At the end of class, Zak and I went to the cafeteria for lunch. Today's lunch…Salad. Dang. But there was nothing else to eat, so we went to the table of our choice and sat. At another table, some kid was gulping down an entire carton of ranch dressing! I don't know why he was doing that, but a bunch of other kids were saying "Chug, chug, chug!"

_Disgusting, _I thought. "Hey Zak, look at that kid!" I pointed to him. Zak bust out laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" He fell on the floor and did the Curly Shuffle. I just looked at him and shook my head.

After lunch, we went outside when something weird happened. We sat down at this stone bench when this green haired girl walked up to us and said, "Hiya, Guy!"

I was confused.

"Do I… Do I know you?" I asked. It's just one weird thing after another today.

"No, but I know you! You and that bully are the only two kids brave enough to want to be different in this school, so I think you're…cool! I said it!"

When Zak heard the bully thing, he scowled, but when she called us cool, he smiled. It was obvious that he didn't get compliments very often.

"Please, for the sake of identity, please tell me who you are." She ignored me.

"I don't like archery either." She said

"Join the club" I replied.

"You have a club now?"

"No, but you can tell me-"

"I want to be a mage when I get older!"

"Thank Ellimine that you're not in Ms.Katre's class." I smirked.

"Whelp, I got to go! See ya!" She said cheerfully before taking off. She looked a little younger than me.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT'S YOU'RE NAME?" I exploded, before I noticed she left a note on the ground. It read: _I'm Nino._

Nino, huh? Sounds, like a boy's name. She wanted to be a mage? That sounded crazy, even for me. She shouldn't even be at this school. I only knew a little about magic, and that was all the basic attack-defense stuff. She's crazy if she thinks she can get good at magic here.

Zak abd I went to our separate homes after school. When I got home, I found scowling faces from my mom and dad again upon arrival.

"Guy, we need to have a talk." Dad said. "Come."

When we went to a table to talk, my mom said, "We heard from you're teacher that you don't want to be an archer. Is this true?"

"Yeah, archery sucks." I said with a grin. I knew I was in trouble now.

Mom started to exclaim. "You ill mannered sack of crap!" _Whoa, _I thought. "Why, the nerve of you! If you hate us so much, why don't you just go away to another family?"

"Actually," I began, "I don't hate you. It's archery I don't like. Swords are way better. Remember when you shot that Hero when I was five?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued, "He had pretty much killed a sniper a few moments before."

"But I shot him." Mom stated. "With an arrow. AND SAVED YOU'RE LIFE!" Mom was ticked now.

"Well, you were at least 30 feet away from him. If he had been close to you, he would have kicked you're butt!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"No, but mom, I think you need to respect and appreciate other people's decisions."

Mom was quiet for a moment.

"Okay, you know what, Guy? I think I will…"

Wow. I had expected some rage or something.

"Ok, now that that's over, how about we cook some dinner? I'm making hamburgers!"

"Uhh…okay." I said, confused. Usually, my parents never agreed with me. At least mom never did, anyway.

"But Isaac… I thought we were having salad." Mom began. "We are having salad and that's final!"

I stood up. "See, Mom! You can't appreciate other people's feelings at all!"

"Yes, I can!"

"You just did it again! Are you cursed or something?"

Mom was quiet again. She eventually boomed "Go to-" Only to discover that I was already in my room.

_I think I'll run away!_ I thought._ Maybe I can find a nice spot where I can train with Randy, my sword. Yeah, that would be the life. But…_ I thought suddenly,_ What if things go sour? What if I'm mugged or something? Where will I find food? And what if someone followed and found me? Maybe running away isn't such a good idea. I think I'll save it for another day._ I went to sleep, thinking about the life I'd have.

Well this chappy took a long time, but the next one should take even longer. Hopefully I'll have It done before summer. LOL


	6. Chapter 6

I've heard of these little things called reviews. PLEASE SEND ME SOME!

Chapter four

Over the next seven months, Zak and I were becoming more like each other. Once I had met Nino (She was about a year younger than me and wore the same black cloak to school every day.), we became friends, too. Nino liked to rush into things without thinking. Sometimes I have to warn her of stuff before she does something stupid.

Nino wanted to be a mage really badly, but really didn't know much to it. She knew the basic magic triangle and who uses what magic, but that was it. I can't brag, though, as even that basic information was new to me. Even though she was my friend, she has been looking at me funny. Staring, if you will.

I've asked her many times to go over to her house, but every time I do, she says her family is doing "Business". Nino had two brothers that I've never seen before, until one day, after school, I went outside and saw Nino's brother, who looked startlingly familiar. After a moment of looking at him, I realized that he was the same Hero who beat up that Sniper when I was five.

_So, he's still alive._ I thought. He was very muscular, and had flat-top brown hair. His face looked like it could have been made from wood.

"Hey!" I shouted after recognizing him. "You're that guy who pounded that Sniper three years ago!"

He noticed me and looked away, but then looked hard at me, squinting.

"Wait a minute…" He said accusingly. "You're the witness!" He started toward me like he did before, but Nino got in his path.

"Hi, Linus!" She exclaimed. "This is Guy, my friend!"

Linus looked at me and her. "This is your… I see. Let's go, Nino."

When they started walking away, Linus came up to me and said, "You're Nino's friend, so I let you live." He walked away with Nino, who grabbed his hand.

Weird. I realized that Linus was the main reason why I am so into swords. If it weren't for him, I'd just be another archer. I was thinking over that when this brown-haired person who had been following me all day ran in my direction.

"Can you guess who I am?" He said annoyingly.

"I've already told you," I said for the nth time "I don't know who you are, so stop annoying me!"

He seemed startled. "Guy, it's me, Zak! Look, my parents let me use this new thing called 'Dye' to color my hair!" He folded his arms. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I stared. "Uh, yeah I guess. Why'd ya do that?"

"Because black isn't the kind of hair for a paladin!" I laughed, and we went home.

(For all reviewers who question the time that dye was invented, hey, they have it in Runescape (Which belongs to Jagex! Phew.).)

So that was a big day that happened a few months back. When I woke up this morning, I found a package at the foot of my bed. I was confused until I remembered that today was my birthday! I tossed my sheets aside, hopped out of bead, and read the note attached to the package, which read

_Guy,_

_Hope you fulfill your dream_

_Love, Dad._

Filled with hope, I went rabid on the paper. Inside was a… A WOODEN SWORD! HELLZ YEAH!

It was about two feet long, hand carved, and from my dad. When I held it, I went bezerk. I started slashing at imaginary foes everywhere. By the time I got out of my room, I was panting.

My dad approached me. "How do you like your gift, son?"

"Guy…is…happy…now…" I panted.

I ate some waffles later and took off for school. Holding a package of envelopes, I recalled what Mom told me to do at school

"_Now, go to school and invite all of your little friends!"_

Friends… I really only had two. I guess I'll have to make up quantity with quality. When I got to school, I found Nino and Zak as soon as I could and gave them invitations. I told them that the party was at 7:00 before taking off. I would have talked to them before heading off to class, but time was short.

I baked cookies for everyone in my class like I was supposed to, but nobody ate them because they are, like, racist toward swordsman-made cookies or something. Zak and Nino tried them when I saw them again during lunch, but the said that they were awful. I almost yelled at them before trying them out myself.

"Ugh!" I said out loud, spitting it out. _Note to self: don't use pepper as a secret ingredient to _ANYTHING!_"_ I thought to myself. Ms.Katre treated me like she did everyday, what with her abusiveness. This time she yelled at me for bringing sweets for the class.

_My ass!_ I thought. I offered her a cookie, but she turned it down, telling be that she was on a diet.

"You could've fooled me." I grumbled.

"What was that!"

"Nothing!" I got back to my seat and shut up real quick-like.

Later in health class may have been the most embarrassing moment in my life. During one of Mr.Yuch's boring lessons, Nino, who I had never noticed in the class before I met her, stood up and boomed, "This is BORING! Let's lighten things up and sing happy birthday to Guy!" She actually went to the front of the class and started acting like a maestro.

"Haaappy birthday tooo yoooou! C'mon, sing it! Happy…" Nobody else sang along, except for a few noobs in the class (New people; I call everyone noob in real life. N.E.).

After the few people who were singing had stopped, Nino took her seat, smiling at me when she passed by. How can someone smile after doing something that stupid? The other classmates looked at either me or her and just shook their heads.

&&&

After class, the cafeteria had really nothing but fruit to eat, but that's not a bad thing. Zak, Nino, and I found an empty table, which was easy since everyone else was busy crating rumors about us. It was ok, though, because I knew none of it was true.

Nino had barely talked to me after that class. When I finally asked her why, her eyes grew wide with… I dunno? Fear? Excitement? Anticipation?

"Guy," She said after a few seconds of silence, "Could you come with me for a second?"

"Uh, Ok." I replied. When I accompanied her into an empty room, she looked at me. I then realized what the look was. Nervousness.

"Guy, I have something to tell you." She sounded like she had a lump in her throught.

"I r-really l-like-" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I doubled over.

"Ugh!" I moaned. "Nino, can I get back to you later?" Before waiting for her reply, I rushed off to the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I went back to the cafeteria to find Zak. He was at the same place I had left him. I approached him angrily.

"So, you think it's pretty funny to put laxatives in people's food?"

Zak looked appalled. "Guy, I've never seen a laxative in my-"

I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and searched his pockets. I found three empty packets of choc-o lax.

"Oh?" I said accusingly, "And I suppose that these were planted on you?"

"Ok, I laxed your food!" He moaned in pain. "Geez, chill out, dude."

I let go of him. His arm was fine, as he was moving it around.

"So," Zak began, "What did Nino have to say back there that was all secrety?"

"Well, because of your little prank, all she got out was 'I really like' before I had to leave her there to relieve myself."

"How long are you going to be sore about that?"

"As long as it takes! Wait a minute…" Zak had a wide grin on all of a sudden.

"Zak…" I asked accusingly, "what are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing." He said evilly. "Just something that involves an organ, a ring, a bible, and some last-name changing." He started giggling. Suddenly, I realized what he meant.

"Oh, no." I backed away from him. "No, oh no. I am NOT getting married to Nino!" Aww, MAN are you ever wrong! Great, now _you're _against me! Getting married…HA!"

"Geez, I was just kidding. Lighten up."

I was about to say something else, but the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. I exited the cafeteria without Zak and headed to the room where I had left Nino. She was still there, almost in the exact same position as I had left her in.

"Uhh, Nino?" I approached her and waved my hand in front of her face. "We gotta go home."

She snapped out of her trance. "Heh heh, right. Gotta go home if I want to go to your party!" Nino sounded nervous again.

"Ooookaaaayyy…" I said, rolling my eyes.

When school was over, Zak, Nino, and I went to our respective houses. I was exited at the thought of what my friends were going to get me as a present.

Wow, long chappy. Well, for me it is. What's wrong with Nino? Does she like Guy? Zak? Leroy Jenkins? (Inside joke.) Now, I know that asking you to review isn't nessesarily going to get me any, so im not going to beg and plead like a sad little- OH DEAR GOD PLEASE REVIEW! (Falls to ground and starts doing the Curly Shuffle.)


	7. Chapter 7

Imagine if this and the last chapter was one big one. Well, I can't think of anything to say that you will care about so I'll start writing.

Later that night, it was time for the party. Nino and Zak arrived at my house on time. Zak's gift to me was some sort of a spy kit. I thought it looked kind of stupid, but I didn't say anything. My aunt Michelle came and gave me fifty gold pieces!

After those two gifts were open, we took a break. I took Nino to my room to show her everything. This was, after all, her first time at my house. She was really exited to be here.

"This place is great!" Nino exclaimed. "And to think that mother almost didn't let me come here!"

"Hey, Nino," I inquired, "What's your mother's name?"

"Sonia Reed." She answered, and for some reason, wiped all joy from her face. " Some times I feel like my mother doesn't love me…I can't remember the last time she's held me…

Nino's voice was trembling. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Mother has never allowed me to have real friends before, and I had always felt sad, dark, and alone. But I feel the complete opposite of that around you, Guy." She was slowly stepping toward me. "My brothers, Lloyd and Linus, usually play with me once in a while, but…" She was crying now. I was surprised by the maturity in her voice. She sounded like she had been practicing this for a while, "I've never feltthis way around them…"

Nino had me cornered in that room now. "Oh Guy!"

She fell into my arms, crying. I awkwardly patted her on the back and couldn't help but think, _this moment was brought to you by stupid questions about the first names of someone._

"Okay Nino, stop crying." I told her. "We can't have a proper birthday party if someone's crying."

Nino, still quivering, said, "B-but Guy, you are my best friend, a-and I think I l-love you…"

I was quiet for a moment, letting what she had just said sink in. _I love you?_ I thought. _Is this a dream? Or was Zak right? Maybe this wouldn't be so good…_

"But Nino," I started to say, "I can't… love you back… If I know what you mean. I think I'm too young. You are my best friend too, but I've never thought about… love…"

Apparently, she didn't see things by way. She hopped on my bed and started crying furiously into my pillow. It was one of the saddest things I've ever seen a girl who was all alone in the world, being denied love from the one person she could relate to. Heartbroken._ Maybe that's why people cry after realizing things are hopeless._ I thought, _Maybe the tears are blood shed from a broken heart._

Time seemed to have frozen. After what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, I said to Nino, "If I could, Nino, I would love you from the bottom of my heart. But I can't love you, Nino, I can't.

When she had finally come up for air, she shouted "BUT WHY? Why can't you love me? Am I not your type? I can change! Anything for you, Guy..." Nino clutched the back of my head, pulled me in close, and I couldn't get another word out as our lips met. For some reason, I wouldn't pull away. I could almost taste the desperation on her lips. When she stopped kissing me, she said, "Please…" With such sweet sorrow that I could have said yes, but then I thought it over.

_You can't love her, you don't love her, and you will not love her!_ I thought to myself. But then I thought, _But why? She is so sad, her life is obviously miserable. We even kissed! Why can't it be?_

_Because you know you don't love Nino, and her brothers would kill you if you had a relationship like that with her!_

"Guy," Nino interrupted my thoughts, "I am waiting for an answer, but I would wait until the end of time for you…" I was surprised again by the maturity in her speech. She talked like she was an adult.

"I love you, Guy. Will you love me back? Please?" She kissed me on the cheek.

My thoughts were still on the long kiss. I always thought my first kiss (If I ever got one.) would be under the stars with a woman who couldn't be happier with me, not in my bedroom on my birthday party with some sad little girl who was only my best friend. And I had always thought I would be older than ten years old when I got it.

It's a good thing this didn't happen at school. I felt as though Nino and I were the only people in the world right now. There was no mom, no dad, no Aunt Michelle, no Zak, no one. I couldn't even thing of swords at this moment. I had to decide what to say to Nino. Damn, why was this so tough?

I felt I was about to answer her when I heard my dad shout, "CAKE TIME!"

"Love me, Guy!" Nino, said quickly, grabbing my arms, "Take me in your arms and love me!"

Dad opened the door to my room all of a sudden, and Nino quickly let go of me.

"Are you having fun, Nino?" Dad asked. Knowing that she wouldn't say anything, or something to reveal what we were doing, I blurted, "Oh, she's having a blast! Yeah, a lot of… questions have been answered about me."

"That's great!" Dad said cheerfully, not having any idea of what was going on in this room, "If you didn't hear me, the birthday cake is ready to be eaten." He left almost immediately after.

I realized that there were other people in the world, so I said to Nino, "I need some more time to think about this."

I'll give you all the time in the world."

Nino and I reported to the dinner table. (God, that sounds plagiarized from one of the Junie B. Jones books. LOL.sighs Which I don't own. N.E.) Zak sat next to me and said, "So, where were you all this time, buddy?"

Everyone else was getting the cake ready. It looked like it would be a while, so I said, "Okay, you were right. Nino is madly in love with me."

That same evil grin spread across Zak's face a earlier.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." I chanted. "Now, here is what happened.'

I told him about everything that happened in the last (!) 10 minutes.

"So, you actually KISSED?" Zak said, flabberghastered.

"Dude, not so loud!" I shushed him. "I don't want everyone around here thinking Nino and I are together."

Zak crossed his arms. "You're not very convincing."

He did have a point. "Look, my only problem is that I don't know weather I should accept this love or deny it!"

"Woah man, you sound like someone off of Falcon Beach. (Don't own it! N.E.)

"Falcon what?"

"Nothing. So, what are you going to do? Nothing really good can come from this, so I'd deny it."

"Yeah, but I tried that before, and you should have seen Nino. She was a mess. I don't ever want to see her like that again.

"Just tell her you're not ready."

"Did it"

"Tell her you're not old enough"

"Done"

"Dang, this girl doesn't give up."

Almost as if on queue, the candles on the birthday cake were lit up, and everybody sand happy birthday to me. After the song ended, Nino approached my mom and offered to cut the cake. Mom said something about not wanting to make guests do free labor, but Nino insisted. When she gave me my piece, she winked at me. I just offered a smile. We ate the cake with unnerving silence.

At least after all this, it was present opening time again! But little did I know that this particular "Present" would change my life. When it was handed to me by my mother, I ripped the wrapping off furiously. When I saw what was inside, I was disgusted. Now, I don't mind reading books, but the title of this one was:

ARECHERY MADE EASY

By: Louise Reglay

I stared at the book, and my lower stomach turned to ice. I turned to my mom.

"Are you kidding me?" I was enraged. "Good God, mom, I can't believe you thought you could change me!"

"Well," Mom tried to explain, "I thought that just in case you had a change of heart-"

"Change of heart?" I snapped back? "Is that how simple it is? Just a change of HEART? Well, you know what? I'm not going to have a change of heart, even if you buy me a goddamn book about it!"

Mom eyes tuned to dinner plates. "Guy! Go to you're-"

I was already headed there. I locked the door, grabbed a bag, and stuffed all the stuff I could in it, including the gold, the wooden sword, and the spy kit I got from Zak. Zak was a real friend. He always listened to me and never made me do anything he didn't want me to.

I swung the bag over my back and headed toward the window. As I was hopping out, I thought of all the things in life I'd miss out on if I ran away.

_If I can't live life freely in this land, than I guess I don't want to live here._ I thought.

I saw the others look out the window before I looked straight ahead and took off. I almost thought twice about my choice when I heard Nino scream in pain. I was leaving. And I wasn't coming back.

Hello, unforseen pairing!I probably won't update the next chap for a while, If there is even one. I will try to update upon reader request. (AKA. Reviews.) I have honestly never seen Falcon Beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but anyone who is anyone knows how crazy things can get at home where there are nine people and one computer, I hardly get to use it, gotta find out if this site uses Notepad, make sure all spelling is correct cuz I don't have spellcheck, gotta do chores, check suff out on other websites, gotta visit other family members and take care of a handicap one gotta think of new ideas for other stories gotta find a way to get a girl to like me gotta find my MP3 player gotta find money for Nintendo DS wifi adapter gotta babysit cousins gotta do all this without my head exploding...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 

Anywhoo, I forgot to say in the last chapter, I was going to have Nino say something that would make Nicholas Sparks' head spin, but that wouldn't seem very Nino-ish. and if I have a lot of spelling mistakes, note that I don't have spellcheck at my house. Also, I can't find my rough draft of this story at my house, so i'm writing this from memmory. Also, just a heads up, there is going to be a cameo. So, ladies and gentlemen, without futher ado, I present to you, the last chapter of the Diary of a Swordsman!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been away from my house for two days without anything to eat or drink.(Note: I was going to have Guy eat a squirrel here, but that would be grotesque.) I've only slept once; in the back of an alleyway. I am now wondering what to do now. I can't find anyone who will be kind enough to give me any food. Now I am behind two buildings with a dumpster. It seems I've gone up the creek without a paddle.

I'm digging in a dumpster. I can't believe I've been reduced to a rat, but I was hungry. Finally, I find some bread and cheese.

"Too bad there is no fire around here." I said to no one in particular. "I guess I'll just have to make one."

I grabbed two sticks I found next to a bush and started rubbing them together. I wince at the effort, then stop. How was I supposed to make a fire with this? I threw the sticks away, thinking 'Who made up this lie?'

I start walking away when I hear a ruffling in the bush next to me. I start stepping back, and I say, "Who's there?"

No reply

I stuck my head in the bush and said again, "Is anyone home?". Suddenly, I felt a warm, wet feeling on my lips. I pulled my head out quickly and wiped my mouth. Was that a dog?

"Mama's home." I heard a certain someone say from the bush.

Oh dear god, no...

The bush ruffled, and it was Nino who popped her head out. Of all the people who it could've been, dammit, it was Nino.

"Nino, what the heck are you doing? You look terrible! Your robe has so many holes in it and your face is so dirty!"

"What do you think?" She replied. "I was following you! Do you think I would give up on you just because you run away from home?"

"Go home Nino. I can't watch over you when Im running away from my past."

"Do you think that just running away is going to help?" Nino had a tone of dedication in her voice, which was something new. "There are people with way worse lives than you. At least you could've lived with yours! people at home, they love you! They want you back!"

"Well, when you go back, tell them that they can't make me there puppet!"

"I'm not going back! I'm coming with you!"

"No, you're not!"

"We can both leave our pasts behind us! You don't know what it's like to have to live with my family! They are always moving around the contenint. I always have to change schools and stuff because my family is always moving around, assasinating people-"

"(0.0) Whaaaat?"

"Well, yeah, that's what the Black Fang always does."

"(0.0 0.0 0.0) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You're with the Black Fang?"

"Uh-oh..."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Do you think I would really bring you along now? Someone who might kill me in my sleep?"( Que lightbulb above Guy's head) "Hold on a minute. I bet that was what you were planning to do all along!"

"All along? What are you-"

"Ever since you first met me. No one in the right mind would just come up to me and introduce thereselves. You were trying to kill me because I saw your brother kill that one dude years ago!"

Nino was biting her lip. "Okay, I was going to try to kill you! None of the other people in my family could do it because they were to old to go to school and find out stuff about you! Oh, I didn't want to do it, you can bet your life that I refused. But they beat me, Guy. They wouln't stop. When I finally took the job, I was convinced that I would get it finished.

"But then I got to know you. You were the only one outside my family who ever gave me any affection. I knew I couldn't kill you then, because I would never find anyone else like you! That's why I love you!"

Nino was in tears again, but she didn't thrust herself into my arms like I thought she would. 'Oh boy.' I thought, putting my hand to my face. I thought I should let her come with me. I mean, heck, that was a pretty convincing story I just heared. But how was I supposed to protect her? I thought for a minute. Then, I had an idea. I approched her.

"Nino," I said. She looked up at me, her eyes puffy. "Go to-"

Out of nowhere, three men jumped out from behind the building. One of them was tall and rather skinny. He had a pink jacket and black spikey hair. The second one was bald and had piercings all over his lips, and was wearing a black leather jacket. The third person liiked like a miniature of the second.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The skinny one asked."Two loveboids, pahaps?"

Who were these clowns? Nino hid behind me. I was scared for a moment, but then I got angry. It was about time I started sticking up for myself. And after all Nino's been through, I didn't want her to ger hurt. I aproached the thugs with a smile.

"Hey, toothpick." I said to the skinny one "Nice jacket. Where didja get it? Victoria's Secret?" He scoweled. I eyed his hair. "Oh yeah, and your mom wants her haircurler back when you're done playing with it. She told me last night in bed."

Nino giggled in the backround. I looked a the second one. "Hey baldie, nice jacket, too, but it ain't the nindies untill hundreds of years from now."

He just looked at me like an idiot.

"Hey kid," The skinny one said with fire in his eyes, " You're asking for an ass-whippin'"

"No, I'm asking you to get a better wig." I turned around. "See, Nino, these guys ain't so tough!" I turned around again.

Fistfistfist.

The next thing I know, I was thrown on the ground and being severly beaten. It hurt like crap, they hit me everywhere. I don't know how long it lasted. Suddenly, the small one's back seemed to have exploded. With a cry, he fell to the ground. The other two turned around. I got up and looked. Nino was in a magic pose. She seemed surprised.

"Can't believe I did it." I heard her whisper.

"You little..." The skinny one said and ran toward her. She shrieked.

"Nino!" I yelled. Suddenly, a green blur was spinning around the bandits.

"What in the..." I could barely see it through my bruised eyes. It stopped. The bandits were on the ground, moaning.

I got up and ran toward Nino. "What did you do?"

"OMG Guy are you okay?" She embraced me. I couldn't help but hug her back. I mean, she did just save me.

"What did you do?" I repeated.

She let go of me. "I didn't do anything, he did it!"

"Who are you-" I began, but she pointed at a man in green holding a sword and shield. The man had a green pointy hat that drooped down onto the back of his head.

"Who are you?" I asked naturally, "Are you a swordmaster?"

"Try Hero." He said. "Hero of Time."

I didn't know what that was, but I had to say something. What he just did was amazing.

"Umm... thank you for saving us."

"Think nothing of it." He said nonchalantly. He started walking away.

"Wait!" I blurted. He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Umm...how should I say this... uh, Mr. Hero of Time, Sir, could you umm... Teach me a few moves? You see, I am only a novice with a sword walking the streets to find a home, as you are a-"

"Say no more." He approache me and inspected me. "Your skills do seem to be lacking. Okay, I will show you the way of the blade."

It took me a minute to comprehend what he just said.

"Are you serious? It's that easy? No denial or... anything?"

"I couldn't leave an unprotected boy with little sword skill out in the streets."

"Oh, thank you so much!" I colapsed beneth him. "This is my dream!"

"Now now, pull yourself toghether. We have a long future ahead of us. Come."

I followed him without hesitation, but then I remembered. Nino.

I looked back at her. Her eyes were flooded with tears. She knew she had lost. I looked up at my new teacher.

"Umm, could you wait a second?"

"Sure." he replied.

(Lay down...You're sweet and weary head.  
Night is falling...You have come to jorney's end.  
Sleep now...Dream of the ones who came before.  
They are calling...From across a distant shore.)

I approached Nino. She looked up at me with... I don't know. Hope? Sadness?

"I'm going." I said simply.

"I Know." She replied and turned away. I heared her sobbing.

(Why do you weep?...What are these tears across your face?  
Soon you will see...All of your fears will pass away Safe in my arms.  
You're only sleeping.)

Yep, it was sadness. I think it was the thought of losing me rather than going back to her family that made her sad.

"Nino, wait." I grabbed her shoulder. She looked at me again.

(What can you see...On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea...A pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home.)

"Go to Zak's house. If I know anything about his parents, they will take you in and raise you like a daughter. Your family will never find you there, and you will be treated properly, like the kind, caring person you are."

"But... I don't want to be with Zak. I want to be with you."

(And all will turn To silver glass Alight on the water All souls pass.)

"Do you want me to be happy?"

After a pause, Nino nodded.

"I also want you to be happy. Go to Zak's place. They will raise you as part of their family."

(Hope fades...into the world of night Through shadows falling...Out of memory and time.  
Don't say...we have come now to the end.  
White shores are calling...You and I will meet again.)

I was tearing up like Nino was. Dispite that I didn't want us to be lovers, she really was a great friend that I wasn't going to see for a while, if ever again. I embraced her. She cried into my shoulder. I did the same to her.

When we parted, Nino asked, crying now. "Will I ever see you again?"

(And you'll be here in my arms...Just sleeping.)

I thought to myself, then dicided. "When I master my skills, we will see each other again."

She sniffled. I didn't think I could ever leave her now. "I love you..."

(What can you see...on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
across the sea...A pale moon rises The ships have come to carry you home.)

I looked at her in the eyes and touched her face. "You are the best friend I've ever had."

We just looked at each other for a few seconds. Then, I knew my time was up. I turned and approached my new master to leave. I turned and saw Nino's face one last time before departing.

(And all will turn...to silver glass.  
Alight on the water Grey ships pass...Into the west...)

-  
Dear god, this is different than what I orriginally wrote, but for the best! By the way, the song in the ( )'s is Into the West by Annie Lennox. I put it in ( )'s because I couldn't italasize it like a normal songfic. Yes, I made the ending a songfic. Also, the hero is Link from Legend of Zelda, cuz' I was too lazy to make up another character. Your welcome.


End file.
